


Where'd You Get Those Thighs?

by FunYUNDERE



Category: Jeepers Creepers (2001), Jeepers Creepers 2 (2003)
Genre: Eye Trauma, Gore, Lima Syndrome, Multi, Stockholm Syndrome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-18 19:55:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13688694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FunYUNDERE/pseuds/FunYUNDERE
Summary: Imagines/reader-inserts for the Jeepers Creepers franchise.





	Where'd You Get Those Thighs?

After barely a day of knowing you, the Creeper developed Lima syndrome. Or maybe you had charmed him from the get-go. (That would explain him bringing you to his place after murdering the rest of your group.) Which is why you were able to reach a compromise. 

Being forced to live in the House of Pain for a fortnight made you ache for another human. One you could bond with for more than a few hours before they became his food or the medium for his hobby. That’s why after a day with Darius Jenner you became absolutely infatuated and promised him you would do whatever you could to prolong his life. Darry was understandably freaked out by the situation but at least he had you. 

The Creeper and you came to a compromise; he takes the eyes and you get to keep the rest of the otherwise unharmed Darry.

xXx

Your otherwise unharmed boy knelt on the floor of the House. His sockets were leaking more lacrimation than blood by that point.

“It’s okay, baby,” you crooned. You were happy to see that, besides a bit of trauma, he was going to be alright. His choked sobs rattled your body as he slumped against you.

“Look,” you continued, using your thumbs to wipe away the wetness from his two freshly hollowed cavities. “You still have your tear ducts. That means you can get a new pair of eyeballs. Do you want the same color? I liked your blue ones. Well, I still like them but now he has them.

“Hey, you’ll get to see your own eyes! Not many people can say that, huh?”

**Author's Note:**

> tawneybelvedere.tumblr.com


End file.
